Yo lo sé, Finnick
by Isi-san
Summary: ¿Quién fue Mags? ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza cuando se ofreció voluntaria a por Annie? ¿Y su relación con Finnick Odair? Un pequeño tributo a este personaje tan singular / Spoiler para "En Llamas"


**Disclaimer. **Suzanne Collins © Hunger Games.

* * *

_Mi segunda aparición en el fandom. Me siento emocionada xD. La verdad quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que comentaron y me pusieron en favoritos por la historia que hice de Gale. En esta ocasión me quise centrar en un personaje que para mí, fue muy importante a su manera. Cuando decidí escribir sobre Mags (gracias a una imagen entre Annie y Finnick y una conversación con mi buena amiga, Sabaku no Kuraii) busqué sobre ella en FF y me sorprendí de que no hubiese nada de ella en español así que aquí vengo yo. Espero que les guste mi manera de ver a esta adorable viejecita._

_**N/A:** Ubicado en "Catching Fire" (En Llamas). No leer si no han leído el segundo libro, contiene spoilers. Quien avisa no es traidor.  
_

* * *

**Yo lo sé, Finnick.**

_By_ Isi-san**  
**

...

.

Como todos los martes de las últimas décadas de mi vida, había ido a la playa a buscar conchas toda la mañana, fui a mi casa y las lavé y las dejé secar bajo el sol en lo que iba a almorzar algo al centro del pueblo. Más tarde volví a la tranquilidad de mi hogar. En la aldea de los vencedores. Más de setenta años viviendo en este mismo y lujoso lugar. Dos plantas, paredes pintadas con colores tenues y muebles que gracias al tiempo se han desgastado sin que yo me preocupe por renovarlos. Voy a la habitación de las conchas, como yo la bauticé. Cada centímetro de pared está oculto por alguna concha, me llevó años terminarlo —incluyendo el techo, pero sin haber pegado nada en el suelo—, y desde entonces ese es el lugar en el que me encargo de hacer esculturas con conchas. Solo necesito pegamento, conchas y en algunas ocasiones pintura. Nada más. Ese es mi pasatiempo. Conchas, conchas, conchas. Es lo más fácil de encontrar en un lugar como el distrito 4.

Ese es el pasatiempo que tuve que inventar para el público. Algo que gracias a la experiencia de setenta años no se me da tan mal.

Aprendí a verlo de manera positiva. Al menos no moría y me deterioraba sin dejar nada en el mundo. Todos en mi distrito tienen algo que hice yo con mis conchas en sus casas. Algo que hará que me recuerden si muero mañana. Siempre regalo lo que hago. Realmente no me importa el dinero que podría ganar con ello y a la mayoría de señoras les gustan los canastos que hago para transportar el pescado fresco. Dicen que es muy útil para conservar el sabor.

Cuando voy por la mitad de una canasta, Finnick entra por la puerta trasera de la casa. Lo hace con frecuencia, en realidad, ese niñato, casi lo veo como un nieto. Parte de la familia que ya no tengo.

Yo no tuve hijos, no después de ser vencedora. Nadie en el mundo podría haberme hecho ser madre después de sufrir aquello. ¿Cómo iba a dar a luz un niño que bien podría sufrir lo mismo que yo, o ser asesinado como yo asesiné a los hijos de otros? No. Pero Finnick cumple bien el papel del nieto que nunca tuve.

—Mi amada, Mags —entra él con una sonrisa y me besa en la frente—, ¿cómo va esa canasta?

—Bien —respondo con una sonrisa y continúo con mi trabajo. Él me despeina un poco el cabello gris, lleno de canas, con cariño.

—El presidente está hablando del Quater Quell de este año, pensé venir a verlo contigo.

—¿Tan pronto? Bueno, se acerca la época del año de los juegos. Prende el televisor antes de que un agente de paz venga a encenderlo por sí solo. —Soy consciente de que mi hablar no es muy fluido, no después del derrame que agarró parte de mi rostro cuando cumplí 74 años, pero como Finnick pasa más tiempo conmigo y con Annie que respirando, me puede entender siempre a la perfección.

Él me ayuda a llegar hasta el salón principal donde está la televisión y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá escuchando cómo el presidente Snow habla de los últimos Quater Quell. Yo los recuerdo bien. Yo viví esa época.

El primero fue, para mí, el peor. Escoger nosotros mismos a los niños que irían a una muerte segura me pareció la cosa más antinatural del mundo. Recuerdo las transmisiones de las votaciones de los demás distritos, para casi todos los distritos era algo casi imposible. Y las miradas de culpa, reproche y dolor se veían por doquier. Especialmente en el distrito ocho, cuando resultó escogida una niña de doce años que como familia solo tenía a su padre, un comerciante que parecía tener dinero. Envidia porque esa pequeña no sufría hambre como los demás, envidia y venganza por parte de su propio distrito. Debido a que ella no tenía remarcadas las costillas, como los otros por la delgadez del hambre, fue que le quitaron lo único que realmente le importaba a ese padre. Ella murió en el baño de sangre. Yo fui de las pocas personas que se enteró —debido a que era una vencedora, y además mentora del tributo ganador de ese año—, que su padre se suicidó el día que ella murió en los juegos.

En el distrito 4 no fue algo tan desastroso, en realidad, igual que en el 1, igual que en el 2. Distritos de los profesionales, donde educan a los niños desde pequeños para eso. El distrito acordó votar por los que tenían las mejores posibilidades para sobrevivir. Al final uno de ellos, Marko, ganó.

El segundo fue un poco menos doloroso. Solo que había más niños, más muertes, más familias en luto. Después de estar casi cuarenta años metida en ese mundo ya estaba fríamente acostumbrada. Haymitch Abernathy los ganó ese año. Un niño del distrito 12. En contra de todas las posibilidades. Un niño del distrito 12. Con el doble de concursantes era casi un milagro que el chico del distrito que no destacaba precisamente por su fila de vencedores tuviera la corona. Un niño del distrito 12. Después se convirtió en un borracho. Pero dentro de él yo notaba un espíritu rebelde. Todavía lo noto.

En realidad el distrito doce es callado pero lleno de sorpresas. Solo queda ver los competidores del año pasado. Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. Haciendo historia, logrando que dos tributos se coronaran al mismo tiempo.

El Quater Quell de este año probablemente será peor que el primero. Y apostaría la vida a que tendrá que ver con ellos, o con la hermanita de Katniss. Porque para nadie en Panem es un secreto que _ella_ es su punto débil. Y tengo suficiente vida y experiencia como para deducir sin pensarlo mucho que Snow quiere ver a la chica Sinsajo sin voz ni alas.

Imagino qué podría pasar este año mientras Snow sigue hablando mierda para los televidentes emocionados. ¿Qué los tributos sean escogidos entre miembros de la familia de los ganadores? Podría ser, podría ser… Aunque Panem se encariñó mucho con la chica rubia, si la enviaran a la arena después de que su hermana se sacrificara por salvarla sería cruel para todos, pero esto solo es un show. Y destrozaría a la chica Sinsajo.

―_Y ahora le hacemos el honor a nuestro tercer Quarter Quell_. ―Dice el presidente. El niño de blanco que tiene la caja con los sobres se adelanta un paso hacia él. El presidente saca uno con el número 75 bien marcado y sin más espera lo lee. ― _En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores._

Me quedo un momento mirando la pantalla con la mente en blanco. Probablemente mis ojos perdieron el brillo a la vez que mi mente intentaba encontrar coherencia entre esas palabras.

¿Qué significa eso para mí? Significa que voy a volver a la arena. Vuelvo a ver a Finnick quien tiene sus manos en puños y su mirada no se aparta de la sonrisa que muestra Snow al repetir lo que se verá en el tercer Quarter Quell.

—¡No! —grita él—. Nos prometieron seguridad hasta el final. Esa es la promesa que se le hace a los vencedores una vez que ganan. Seguridad y comodidad para ellos y sus familias. No pueden hacer eso… ellos no… ellos… ellos sí pueden —Finnick sabe cómo es el Capitolio, sabe cómo opera, sabe cómo es que la justicia no es su principal interés. Sabe que lo que escuchó es verdad. Miro como esconde el rostro entre las piernas mientras se desordena con fuerza el cabello, visiblemente estresado. —Annie no puede volver a pisar una arena, ella… ella es…

—Annie no volverá a pisar la arena, Finnick.

Los ojos verdes me penetraron intensamente, intentando comprender mis palabras. —Mags, tú no puedes ir. No estás en condiciones, ir ahí sería una muerte segura, no lo consideres tampoco.

—¿Acaso crees que este cuerpo que hace diecisiete canastas grandes al día no podría soportar unos Juegos del Hambre de nuevo? —Digo con una sonrisa, él me mira serio.

—No lo puedo permitir, Mags. No voy a dejarte.

—¿Entonces dejarás a Annie?

Finnick no responde. Me da una mirada suplicante, pero ni con millones de esas miradas él podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, y a la niña Cresta no la envían ahí de nuevo jamás. No si yo lo puedo evitar. Mi propia manera de desafiar al Capitolio. Talvez salvarla de esto era la razón de mi vida, la razón por la que aún después de tantos años no me moría.

—Tiene que haber otra forma, talvez yo pueda hacer algo. Mantenerlas a las dos a salvo. Que vayamos cuatro tributos masculinos de ser necesario, pero ninguna chica.

—Sabes que no te harán caso.

—Deben hacerme caso —dijo con un tono de voz que rayaba en la locura.

Como acto reflejo, lo abracé. Haciendo círculos con mis dedos en la parte baja de su cuello. Cosa que yo sabía que lo tranquilizaba.

—Finnick, yo ya he vivido mucho. Siendo títere del Capitolio por muchos, muchos años. Viendo muertes ir y venir pero sin que el ángel negro se apiade de mi alma. Año con año, tortura y tortura. Creo que ya he vivido lo suficiente pero a ti y a la niña Cresta les queda mucho tiempo por venir.

Finnick rió agriamente —Mags, dices eso como si Annie y yo…

—Finnick tú irás a la arena. ¿Lo sabes, no? El chico guapo del 4 no puede quedarse fuera de los juegos. Si no fuera así todo sería más fácil, yo iría con alguien más y tú te quedarías aquí haciendo tu vida con Annie.

—Mags, entre Annie y yo no…

—Finnick, yo lo sé. No me mientas a mí, te quiero mucho como para pensar que aún de mí tienes que ocultarlo todo. Y tú sabes muy bien desde cuando lo sé. ¿Tú crees que estas arrugas están de más? ¿Crees que no reconozco algo cuando lo tengo frente a la cara? —le tomé el rostro entre mis manos— Escúchame, si yo estoy en la arena, estarás más protegido que con Annie ahí. Si yo muero, tú sigues adelante. Si Annie muere, tú mueres con ella. ¿Qué abuela sería yo dejando a mi nieto morir?

Los hombros de Finnick comenzaron a temblar levemente y luego solo sentí como gota tras gota mi hombro se mojaba un poco. Y luego un par de hipidos por parte del chico que estaba abrazando.

—Mags, te quiero. De verdad te quiero.

Yo no lloré, pero vaya que quería. Estaba tomando una decisión fuerte, tenía que reaccionar de manera estable, al menos. Estaba dictando mi sentencia de muerte. Lo hacía solo porque era lo mejor para él. Y para ella. La pequeña niña loca. Tan bella y pura.

—Yo te quiero más, niño.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Finnick acallaba sus sollozos mientras el himno de Panem sonaba declarando que el anuncio de Snow ya había terminado. —Prométeme que te casarás con esa niña algún día, Finnick. Y que la cuidarás con tu vida. Y que serás muy feliz.

—Yo no puedo ser feliz, Mags. El Capitolio nunca me dejará ser feliz —él me abrazó más fuerte mientras lo decía.

Le besé la mejilla y acerqué mis labios a su oído derecho, susurrándole —Nunca dejes de creer que podrás llegar a ser feliz. Intenta tener una mejor perspectiva de la situación.

—¿Cómo puedo tener una mejor perspectiva? ¿Hay algo bueno que sacar de todo esto? —susurró igualmente. Las cosas íntimas nunca se decían en voz alta, no cuando sabíamos que podíamos estar siendo vigilados.

—Nunca hay más de un vencedor. No hay revoluciones. El Capitolio no cae. Ya llevamos dos de tres. —Mi risa era ronca, Finnick se sorbió la nariz.

—La chica Sinsajo es un buen símbolo. ¿No?

—Nunca dejes de luchar, Finnick. Esa no es la actitud de un vencedor.

—Gracias a ti soy un vencedor. Si no me hubieses dado el tridente…

—Si tú no hubieses tenido la fuerza y las agallas para salir adelante, no habría importado si yo te daba todas las armas letales del mundo en esa arena.

**__****—•—**

…

La tarde era calurosa, el olor del océano salado llegaba a inundar todo en la plaza central donde el pueblo estaba reunido pero solo unos cuantos estaban adelante, sabiéndose que solo entre nosotros se escogerían a los tributos. Primero escogieron al tributo masculino, de los varios nombres que estaban en aquella burbuja de papeles uno salió y de los labios de Marie Pantsuel salió el nombre de Finnick Odair.

De esos mismos labios verdes salió el nombre de Annie Cresta.

Esperé a que estuviera en el estrado, al cual llegó con paso tambaleante y muy alterada, y sin titubear me ofrecí subiendo al estrado con un bastón como soporte. Ni Finnick ni yo le habíamos dicho que yo terminaría yendo fuese cual fuese el nombre que dijeran, y realmente se veía sorprendida.

Annie, mi pobre niña, entre sus frases delirantes intentó deshacer mi voluntad de ir en su lugar, pero unos agentes de paz la sostuvieron con fuerza dejándola inmóvil entre gritos y gemidos. Tuvimos un breve contacto visual en el que yo la miré con severidad y ella simplemente se mordió con culpa el labio inferior y me agradeció con esos ojos verdes tan llenos de amor como los de mi Finnick.

Miré a Finnick. Él estaba sonriendo ante las cámaras, lanzando casualmente unos besos al aire. Yo sabía que por dentro estaba muriendo.

Me quería despedir de ella, decirle que la amaba como a la nieta que no tuve. Que era una luz en el mundo. Que llegaría lejos con ese noble corazón que nunca la había abandonado y que por sobre todo se cuidara de las personas que no le produjeran confianza. Que se alejara de la gente mala.

Pero hubo un cambio de normas y ni Finnick ni yo fuimos capaces de despedirnos de nadie.

**__****—•—**

…

Ver frente a frente todos los rostros de los que han sido durante años mis compañeros fue más difícil de lo que creí. Había muchas, muchas amistades de años. Décadas. Conocía tanto a mentores como tributos. Todos en esa sala con los carruajes y caballos, todos vestidos con respecto a lo que se dedicara su propio distrito. Todos preparados para salir a ganar patrocinadores con las sonrisas en la inauguración.

Ver a Seeder y Cecelia, Beetee, Woof, Chaff… todo era muy doloroso. Saber que para que uno siguiera con vida los demás debían morir. Estaba tan perturbada de ver sus rostros de nuevo que ya no sabía que pensar. Pero no podía poner la vida de alguno de ellos sobre la de Finnick, él aún tenía mucho por vivir.

Pero tenía un presentimiento. Tenía algo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, algo que era muy parecido a la esperanza y que tenía que ver con Katniss Everdeen. Una idea que no me dejaba, algo que me decía que estos no serían simplemente unos juegos más. Otro Quater Quell.

Y fui muy feliz cuando supe que mi presentimiento no era erróneo.

—Mags, ¿cómo has estado, preciosa?

—Oye, oye, Abernathy, solo yo le puedo llamar preciosa a esta hermosura de mujer a mi lado —habló Finnick, soltando el agarre que Haymitch tomó de mi mano para besarla.

—¿Celoso, Odair? ¿Temes que alguna mujer pueda preferirme en lugar a ti? —Haymitch lo dijo con tal grado de sorna que fue imposible para mí no reír con él. Eventualmente Finnick se relajó un poco más —había estado muy tenso y cauteloso con todos desde que habíamos llegado—, y se permitió mostrar como antes de saber que sus amigos y conocidos ahora eran el enemigo.

—¿Tienes algo importante que decirnos, Abernathy? —pregunto, y la sonrisa de Haymitch cada vez me hace sentir más ansiosa, siento que son muy, muy buenas noticias.

—¿Además de que me parece sumamente curioso que los agentes de paz estén incómodos con nuestras cercanías pero no lo suficiente como para escuchar cada conversación individual entre amigos y conocidos?

—Sí, además de eso —río. Finnick tiene esa mirada que conozco bien, llena de curiosidad y una ansiedad un poco esperanzadora. Espera en silencio a que Haymitch hable:

—Nada, solo que Chaff y yo estamos planeando reunirnos pronto para tomar unas copas en algún lugar y que talvez ustedes y unos cuantos amigos quieran llegar. Y por favor, que no se sorprendan por lo que les diré, no hay que llamar la atención de los guardas —suelta una carcajada y sostiene su risa con una mano en su estómago y otra en el hombro derecho de Finnick, le da un sorbo a su fiel botella antes de proseguir—, el distrito 13 ha contactado conmigo —tan casual, tan natural. Como si no estuviese diciendo la cosa más sorprendente del mundo.

Como toda respuesta me echo a reír, poco después Finnick hace igual. —¡Eh, Chaff, han aceptado ir a beber con nosotros por primera vez en sus vidas! —suelta Haymitch alegre a un Chaff que está hablando con Beetee y Wiress en ese momento. Chaff levanta su pulgar y después nos mira con un orgullo latente.

Finnick, con esa deslumbrante sonrisa al estilo Capitolio, es el que responde: —¿A qué mierdas te refieres Abernathy?

—Una palabra: rebelión. —Es lo que yo digo balbuceando un poco más que de costumbre porque incluso sabiendo que no parecemos ser escuchados, decir esa palabra precisamente _aquí_ no me parece ni cuerdo ni seguro. Pero lo digo y ambos me entienden.

Haymitch como respuesta solo sonríe, se despide y se va a ver a Johanna Manson. No sin antes soltar casualmente: —Y traten bien a mis pobres, ingenuos e ignorantes tributos tanto como puedan. Todavía son unos niñitos, aunque, no olviden, también tienen ese espíritu letal de todo vencedor.

Para ninguno de los dos es difícil entender que ni la tal Katniss ni el tal Peeta están al tanto de nada y que para que todo esto funcione es necesario que los tengamos cerca. Pero que ellos no nos verán como personas de confiar sino como esos enemigos a los que hay que eliminar.

**__****—•—**

…

Después de estar todos los días entre la inauguración y la mañana de los juegos transportando información de tributo vencedor a tributo vencedor por medio de comentarios, chistes, miradas, susurros… Tanto Finnick como yo comprendemos a la perfección, junto con otros diez más, el plan que se tiene Abernathy junto con el Vigilante Jefe de este año, Plutarch Heavensbee, entre manos.

Y no podríamos estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Realmente te echaste una siesta en el entrenamiento individual? —me preguntó una noche en la que estábamos solos en la habitación, la noche antes de los juegos, Finnick.

—Por supuesto que sí. No iba a gastar mis energías por ellos. Me dejaron descansar por veinte minutos en medio de una cama improvisada que hice con unos sacos llenos de plantas para clasificar. No me sorprende el dos que me pusieron ¿Y tú?

Finnick se echó a reír con mi respuesta —Solo golpeé algunas cosas con el tridente. Nada del otro mundo. Merecedor para el nueve que me dieron.

—Entonces, Finnick —comienzo hablando de forma seria. Él se asusta un poco. Yo sonrío inmediatamente—, cuando salgamos de esto te casarás con Annie.

—Mags, si todo funciona como está planeado podríamos vivir una vida libre. Podríamos ser libres. Podría incluso pensar en tener una familia. Una familia con mi Annie.

—¡Y ajá! ¡Qué lo has admitido después de todos estos años! ¡Finnick Odair, finalmente lo has dicho! —me río inevitablemente de su sonrojo tan bonito en las mejillas. Me río sinceramente, enseñando los pocos dientes que me quedan. Desde hace muchos años que yo sé qué siente Finnick hacia la niña, y he disfrutado mucho de estos años viendo como Annie se enamoró inevitablemente del hombre a mi lado. Pero él nunca lo admitió en voz alta, no hasta ahora. Al principio por vergüenza, creo, y después porque sabía que era muy peligroso que la dulce Annie estuviese asociada románticamente con el chico alegre entre las _damas_ del Capitolio.

Pero ahora hay esperanza. Si esto funciona Finnick ya no tendría que visitar a esas viejas aprovechadas cada vez que ellas quieran, y ya no tendríamos que esconder ninguna conversación ni ningún sentimiento. Era como la puerta de oro que del otro lado tenía la ansiada libertad. Durante los juegos introduciríamos la llave y durante la inevitable rebelión daríamos el primer paso. Después solo sería cuestión de cruzar completamente la puerta. Podría vivir lo que la generación de mis padres intentó que viviera con la primera rebelión. Yo tenía cinco años cuando todo falló y los Juegos del Hambre se inventaron.

—Mags, eres como una abuela, una madre para mí. Eres la mitad de mi familia y la otra mitad es ella que va a estar en casa esperando que nadie me asesine por la espalda. Prometo que ambos seremos sacados al momento en que Beetee realice su acto final. Te protegeré en todo momento.

—Finnick he pensado mucho en esto, y sé que seré indudablemente feliz si logramos salir ambos con vida pero quiero que me prometas, no, que me jures, que si la situación es desfavorable, salgas a salvar tu vida a costa de la mía.

A Finnick no le gustó lo que oyó.

—No te dejaré atrás, Mags, no después de que gracias a que tú estás aquí Annie está a salvo en casa. Y tampoco te dejaré atrás porque te quiero.

—Deberás hacerlo, Finnick, precisamente por eso estoy aquí, para que por si la situación es desfavorable que te salves solo tú.

—No, Mags, he dicho que no.

—Y yo he dicho que sí. Hazle caso a tus mayores.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me escape si nos atacan cinco tributos al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué te deje a ti como señuelo?

—De ser necesario, sí.

—He dicho que no lo haré, me estás pidiendo imposibles.

—¿Y si de eso depende que la chica Sinsajo se salve?

—Pues les salvo a las dos a como dé lugar. Y si es necesario yo me quedo ganando tiempo para que Katniss escape. Después de todo, todos estamos dispuestos a eso.

—Exacto. Todos estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ella. Pero yo especialmente lo estoy más por ti. Por ti y por el futuro. Tú eres el futuro, Finnick.

—Mags, no quiero hablar de eso. No pasará nada, ambos saldremos de esa maldita arena. Buenas noches.

Le doy un corto beso en los labios —como es costumbre entre él y yo. Como una abuela con un bebé—, y le deseo igual buenas noches. Cada uno va a dormir en su cama. Yo, con esperanzas renovadas, concilio con facilidad el sueño. Para mí sucederá lo que deba suceder. Imagino que Finnick no durmió en toda la noche.

**__****—•—**

…

Es un primer día curioso, a decir verdad. Pero aunque la arena sea básicamente una playa, algo muy parecido a casa, termina siendo muy, muy doloroso. Los rostros en el aire, los rostros de verdaderos amigos flotando en el cielo producto de un holograma.

Cecelia. Distrito 8. Madre de tres hermosas criaturas. Su miedo siempre fue que ellos terminaran siendo elegidos en la cosecha pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que ellos tendrían que verla morir en la arena. Ella tenía que sobrevivir, ella iba a reunirse con nosotros e iba a ser mantenida a salvo para que pudiese volver con sus hijos, pero siempre con la idea de mantener viva a Katniss. Ella murió en el baño de sangre del primer día. Pero su muerte no será en vano, no, el Capitolio va a caer y sus hijos tendrán un buen futuro aunque ella no esté con ellos para asegurarlo. Los hijos que el Capitolio le obligó a tener para tener una figura maternal entre los vencedores y que se viera ahí parte de la "esperanza" que representaban los juegos. Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando anonadada —y un poco molesta— le pregunté el por qué de su embarazo. Ella siempre fuerte, sobreviviente, que a pesar de todo nunca dejó su dulzura natural de lado, y que a pesar de todo siempre se ilusionó por ser madre.

Seeder. Distrito 11. Esa vieja unos veinte años más joven que yo, que se mantenía fuerte y estable. Que tenía un espíritu de lucha y muchas, muchas ganas de participar en la rebelión con cualquier ayuda que pudiese brindar. Estaba dispuesta a mantener a la chica Sinsajo con vida a costa de la propia porque sabía que esa era la única manera en la que podría ayudar en la arena a que su amado distrito 11 probara la ansiada libertad. Esa vieja que me topaba en cada juego y que me hacía pasar ratos agradables. Que siempre era calladamente sarcástica cuando se trataba de hablar mal del Capitolio como yo y quien, como yo, no soportaba que la gente nos dijera qué hacer. Eran nuestras vidas, nuestras decisiones. También era jodidamente maternal con los suyos, como yo lo era con Finnick, y le tuvo un especial aprecio a Katniss desde los juegos en los que ella mostró tal amor por Rue.

Aún recuerdo como Seeder lloró mientras juntas veíamos la pantalla en la que Katniss estaba colocando flores sobre la pequeña niña voladora. Y cómo se sintió insuperablemente orgullosa de Tresh cuando no la mató.

Intenté aguantar las lágrimas por ellas dos y por los demás rostros conocidos que vi esa noche en el cielo, pero no lo logré muy bien. Finnick y yo, irremediablemente, nos vimos profundamente afectados. Compañeros que yo conocía desde siempre, y que Finnick conocía desde que tenía unos tiernos trece años. Su primer año como mentor masculino.

**__****—•—**

…

—_Te protegeré, Mags, lo haré hasta el final. Saldremos juntos de la arena._

En los ojos llorosos de Finnick veía cómo él mismo se recordaba esas palabras y se las reprochaba con mucho dolor.

—_Finnick, cariño, lo hiciste muy bien. Hice bastante con el refugio y los canastos para el agua. Ahora Panem necesita a la chica Sinsajo con vida, no a mí. Cuida mucho de Annie y mándale todo mi amor cuando la vuelvas a ver._

Y con el beso de despedida, le dije todo lo anterior.

Sabía que Katniss realmente moriría si Peeta moría. Tanto Finnick como yo lo supimos cuando casi se vuelve loca antes de que Finnick se acercara a revivirlo. La verdad de sus sentimientos. Y la verdadera necesidad de mantener al rubio con vida si queríamos que todo el plan funcionara.

Rebelde. Siempre lo fui, siempre internamente. ¿Aceptar la muerte? Lo había hecho hace muchos años, la diferencia ahora era que si la muerte no me buscaba, la buscaría yo misma para evitar que Finnick perdiera el tiempo buscando soluciones para salvarme en lugar de correr y salvarse a él y al 12.

Le di la espalda porque no quería ver esos preciosos ojos verdes brillosos de lágrimas para mí. Y puedo jurar que él comenzó a correr antes de que mi corazón dejara de latir, para no presenciar como el ángel negro me llevaba arrullada en sus brazos.

—_¡Annie ganó, Annie ganó! Volverá a casa, Mags, lo logramos. ¡Ella lo logró!_

—_Te gusta mucho esa niña, ¿verdad? —pregunté en un susurro, con picardía._

—_¿Cómo piensas eso Mags? Claro que no, es un tributo nuestro, es natural que estemos felices de que ganara._

—_Finnick, mi vida, yo sé del beso que le diste antes de entrar a la arena. Yo lo sé._

Fue el sonrojo más bonito que vi sobre su rostro. Ese rostro es lo único que permito tener en mi mente cuando camino con los ojos cerrados a una muerte que entre más rápida menos dolorosa será. El rostro de mi adorado nieto. Y la imagen del beso que presencié. Su primer beso lleno del más puro amor.

Annie, cariño, perdóname, pero dejaré a Finnick Odair completamente en tus manos.

…

* * *

_Mags, para mí, fue una mujer muy chiva. Muy genial. Tenía que escribir algo para ella. Yo siento que si se ponen a profundizar en cada personaje podrán encontrar historias geniales. Cada uno es su propio protagonista, y no sé, creo que fue gracias a Mags que Finnick pudo soportar ir al Quater Quell así que mi amor por Finnick me hacía querer retribuírselo de alguna forma. _

_Y sí, sí, cuando leí por segunda vez el libro y releí la parte en la que Finnick lloró por Mags toda la noche se me partió el alma. Aww.. Finnick._

_Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado (:_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
